In evolving wireless cellular telecommunication networks, for example 3GPP LTE, functionalities for both device-to-device communication as well as functionality for terminals to act as relays will be included. Currently, device-to-device communication is investigated within the concept of proximity-based services in 3GPP and relay functionality is analyzed both for mobile relays in general for extending an area served by a base station as well as part of emergency services within proximity-based services. However, increasing cell density and device-to-device communication within a cell may result in communication disturbance between the base station and terminal equipment within the cell served by the base station.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved operating of a base station and terminal equipments or user equipments in a radio access network.